Tris Plays Football
by Dauntlessintraining
Summary: This is a modern day Divergent story. Tris plays football because I wanted to play football but I can't so I made Tris play football. I update frequently. M incase I get carried away. I hope you read it and enjoy it. Read my other story 5 Faction Boarding School. Enjoy and read.
1. Chapter 1: Girls in Football

**Tris Plays Football**

**Hey guys I'm back and decided that I wanna make Tris like super tough and have her accomplish my dream football. I will try to update on a regular basis. If you haven't read 5 Faction Boarding School and like stuff like this go read it. It is complete and mine. I hope you enjoy comment or dm me if you like or just general feedback. Thanks warriors! ENJOY!**

"Girls don't play football. They cheer for us guys." This guy says to me.

"Where do you play anyways? Kicker?" I think his name is Al says to me.

"No left guard and wide receiver on occasion. Why you scared I'm gonna take you spot? I just might because I was starting guard at my old school and wide receiver when the other team complained that they didn't wanna block a girl." I spit back. The coach comes over.

"Break it up. Now guys this is Tris, she just transferred here and said she played football we are going to let her tryout and see what she's got. Now everyone positions 55." he yells.

"Where do you want me to go first?" I ask.

"Talk to Four he's the captain and he makes the lineup every game. Four," he yells, "come here." he does. "Where do you want princess here?" I'm slightly offended.

"Start as guard. Eric you'll sit out this play, I wanna get a feel for Tris." So that's who's spot I'm taking. I go and grab my helmet and pads and head out to my position.

"Down, set, hut, hut" The Four yells. I'm off, I take down the guy I'm originally supposed to get then I see another one rushing Four. I block him and he's on the ground as well. Four makes the pass and we get a touchdown. Everyone turns and looks at me like I have two heads.

"Damn girl, I haven't been hit that hard in a while. How much do you even weigh?" I laugh.

"120 and sorry I didn't catch your name?" I only know a couple guys.

"Oh right I'm Zeke. Hold on let me talk to Four a sec." He walks away and this guy Eric comes up to me.

"You better watch your back if Four puts you on this team. Guard is my position and I won't let a girl take it." He's a little close to me right now.

"Back off asshole because obviously if you were as good as you thought you wouldn't be so worried about me taking your position." Just as I say that Zeke and Four come over.

"Is there a problem here?" Four asks but he knows the answer.

"Nope" I won't have pity from these guys. I've dealt with guys like this before, you let them be intimidated by you. Eric walks away.

"Okay, well, Tris you made the team as starting guard. Practices are everyday after school, 3-5. I'll give you the game schedule later but other than you are good. I do wanna see you as wide receiver just in case. Mind running some plays?" he says.

"Not at all." I run the plays and he says if a receiver I'm it. He lets practice go early and I go change. I have the whole locker room to myself because the cheerleaders go from 2:30-3:30 and no other girls sports play right now. I start walking home because Caleb drove me to school today and he has nerd club till 6:00. After about 2 minutes it starts to rain and I start running. A car pulls over in front of me.

"Need a ride?" Four says from his Ford Super Duty. I smile. Thank the Lord.

"Yes thank you." I says as I get in the car. I give him the address.

"You live right by me." Theres awkward silence for a while.

"I'm sorry I have to ask. Are you lesbian?" I just start laughing.

"No I'm not." He gives me a funny look.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I get that quite often and more times than not it's right before I get asked out. I've actually never said yes though so I see where they are coming from." We laugh.

"Well then I guess I have to try. Tris will you go out with me?" he gets serious. What do I say? I have never said yes before.

"Um let me think. Give me your number and I'll text you." He gives me his number as we pull into my driveway.

"Thanks see you tomorrow." I say as I get out. I go inside and straight to my room. Today was strictly tryout day for the Dauntless faction. I think it's stupid that we have factions here. We are divided by our interests and skills. Each faction has one day of the week supposedly that we just do our factions things. For dauntless it's all day sports practices. Erudite is special lessons with college professors. Other factions do stupid stuff like that. Of course the first day I'm there it's the factions day. I sat in the administration office for half the day then talked to Amar about playing football. I reach for my phone to text Four. I have to think about this first. I know close to nothing about him.

_Hey-me_

_Hey-4_

_So I was thinking about going out, do you think it could just be 2 friends going out to get to I know each other first and not a date really? I don't want to walk into a relationship with a guy I just meet. I would like to be friends first so I'm not walking into a dead relationship.-me_

_Of course if it makes you comfortable then I will pick you up as a friend friday night at 6:00 for dinner.-4_

_Sounds good see you tomorrow-me_

_Ya see you tomorrow-4_

I put my phone away and watch TV till I go to bed. I think about my day tomorrow I'm not going to know anyone but guys. Oh shit I don't know where anything is! Well this will be interesting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

**I got a couple of reviews for this chapter, but I would like to see more. I'm glad the couplet that commented did like it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well.**

My alarm rings at six am. I get up with a groan and hop in the shower. I let the hot water just run down my skin for a while. I love feeling of being clean for that small frame of time when I'm in the shower. I get out and start getting ready for school. It's my first academic day and I have no clue where any of my classes are. I put on loose jeans and a baggy football sweatshirt. I brush my hair straighten it and put a small amount of makeup on. I go down stairs grab a muffin and sit at the table till quarter after seven. I get a text from my mom telling me to eat and finish my breakfast. I get in my chevy truck and head to school. I park in a spot fairly close and next to a Ford Mustang. I walk in and stop looking at my locker number and my schedule.

_164 6-10-4_

_English- Mrs. Chipper_

_Math- Mr. Kang_

_Art- Tori_

_Science- Mrs. Matthews_

_Gym- Amar_

_Lunch- Dauntless(Tori)_

_History- Miss Reyes_

_Spanish 2- Tori_

Great I'm lost. My first class is in some place, somewhere, with someone, I have no ideas on how to figure this out. I see someone that I recognize from football. I think it's Zeke. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey! It's Tris right?" he says.

"Ya um could you help me find my classes and my locker I'm really lost." I ask shyly.

"Of course let me see you schedule." I give it to him. "Ok well you locker in on the first floor, just around the corner. Here let me show you. Also your classes will be in certain wings according to type. So your english class will be on the Abnegation level which is 2nd floor. All the levels are alphabetical except Dauntless us because we have the gyms and extracurriculars. So your gym, Spanish and art will be 1st floor. Math is in Candor which is stupid but thats 4th floor, science is Erudite is 5th floor and history is Amity which is 3rd floor. You also have me or some nice football player in each class so you should be fine. Here's your locker. I have english with you so i'll wait." I do my combo and it doesn't open. I try again, nothing. I turn to Zeke and ask him for help. He gets it right away. I get my books and other stuff put away.

"Thanks." I say and we walk to English. The teacher stops me on the way in.

"You must be new. I'm Mrs. Chipper, I'll be your english teacher for this year."

"I'm Tris Prior." I smile and shake her hand.

"You can sit right by Zeke and Lauren there." She points and I take my seat. I listen to what we are doing and take a couple notes. The bell rings and I get up.

"Hey so my friend Will here he is going to show you to your next class. It's math right?" Zeke says and I nod. Will and I walk out the door and down the stairs. We walk into the math class and I see a bunch of nerdy looking kids. Again I am stopped by the teacher. Mr. Kang introduces himself and gives me a seat. I sit between Al who is on the football team and this chick lauren again. I can tell she doesn't like me already. By the end of class I become more accustomed with his style of math and my seating arrangement. Will stops by my desk and we walk to spanish together. I meet Tori and she is super chill.

"Hey Tris I want you to meet some girls since all you seem to know are guys." I nod and walk over to Will. "Tris this is Christina she will be showing you to your next class I think. Science right?" I nod. "Good, also this is Marlene, Shaunna, Lynn and Uriah. Uriah is Zekes brother and is our age. Zeke and Shaunna are 2 years older so they are Juniors. Also unless you have found other people to sit with, you are sitting with us today at lunch." I just smile and nod. I don't really eat lunch but ok.

I take my seat as Tori explains this weeks project. We have to design a tattoo that has a meaning to us that we might wanna get someday. I start drawing it out on the paper she gives us. I am doing three birds flying to represent the members of my family. By the time the bell rings I have half of the first bird done. Christina finds me.

"Hey I'm Christina, if you ever need anything feel free to text me. We can be best friends and I will make you such a girl starting with a makeover. After school today after your football practice. Which I still don't get why you play? Whatever you are coming over and you have no choice." Well thats funny I was just made to have a makeover at a girls house who I just meet today. I hate how she says makeover and make a girl. I guess it's settled I have a new best friend. As we arrive in science I am scared. I don't let people get close to me and when people try to get close to me I shut down. I hate for people to know everything about me. Once people know things about me they turn away. They block me out. Everyone changes their perspectives about who you are. I can't tell anyone what happened no one will understand. This is a new start for me a new place to start over. I will not tell them.

"Hey what's wrong you zoned out there a second." God wow.

"Ya just like you said zoned out. Sorry what did you say."

"Mrs. Matthews told you to sit by Four. He's the one in the corner." I try not to smile.

"I know who he is. He's on the football team. Quarterback." I respond and take my seat.

"Hey Tris, so its Friday at six, right?" I smile.

"Ya you pick me up. Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's gonna be a surprise." He smiles at me and I groan.

"Have I told you I hate secrets?" I sigh.

"Nope, and secrets are amazing." Wow opposites much. I roll my eyes. Class starts and I'm super bored. After class four walks me to my locker then gym. Gym is simple run two laps then play dodgeball. After we all head to lunch. I go grab an apple and sit down. I don't eat normally but I figured I'd get something so they don't think I'm weird.

"Is that all you are gonna eat?" I swallow hard.

"Ya I don't really get hungry." I lie, I don't eat.

"How do you not get hungry? I could eat a whole pizza by lunchtime." Uriah says to me.

"I just don't get hungry easily. I had a muffin this morning and that is all I usually all I have." They all give me a strange look.

"I'm sorry but you have to eat more than that. I'm not letting you only eat that." Uriah says.

"I'm sorry but this is all I'm eating and I would like it if you wouldn't try to change that because you don't even fucking know me." I get up and run off. I find hallway that is mostly empty of well everything. I sit down and try to sing to myself to calm down.

_You're so amazing, you shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing, the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing, you are, you are_

"Thats beautiful, what is it?" I look up and see Four.

"Amazing by Janelle."

"You have a beautiful voice." he says sitting down next to me.

"No I don't and I wanna be alone so can you please leave." I say harsher than wanted to.

"I will after this. You are amazing Tris. When I saw you walk into practice yesterday I wanted to be close to you immediately. I want you to trust me but obviously you have a past that you are getting over still and thats fine. I do want you to trust me someday though. Weather that be tomorrow or next year I want you to trust me because I feel something when I'm with you thats different than anyone else." he says and leaves. I sit and sing for a bit. He was lying about me being good because I know I'm bad. I eventually get up and walk to my next class. The last two are basically the same as the rest but Zeke is in history and Marlene, Shaunna and Will are in my Spanish. I head to football practice after school. This should be fun since I have barely eaten anything and I'm super tired.


	3. Chapter 3: Brownies

**I love that y'all love this story. I hope you like this chapter it may be short but it is gonna be good. So review so I can know who I should put in my story and what should happen. Please review so I can write more and more.**

"Hey Tris you want a brownie? Oh wait I forgot you don't eat." Eric yells across the field.

"Ya do we got a self conscious little bitch trying to fake this big tough football player. Coach won't let an anorexic play." No.

"I'm not anorexic, I just don't get hungry." I say a little scared.

"Then eat these brownies." He tosses me some brownies. "Eat them, or I'm going to tell coach and he will suspend you." I can't eat them, but I have to play. I take one out of the bag and look at it. I don't wanna eat it but I have to play football. I take a bite. "All of it." I do. I soon get really hot and start to sweat. Everything starts getting fuzzy till I can't see anything anymore. I fall to the ground and get really cold but I'm still sweating. I start shaking because of the cold.

"What did you guys do to her?" I hear a deep voice boom.

"Nothing we just gave her a brownie." Someone laughs. Why are they laughing did someone make a joke. I can't remember anything. I can't breathe. It hurts to breathe like needles in my lungs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys. She is obviously having some sort of reaction to the brownies or whatever you put in them, probable pot, and you guys sit there and laugh." I feel like I'm being lifted off the ground. "When I get back you guys are running killers for this. Just you two and I'm going to talk to coach about getting you two ISS." Four? Is he carrying me?

"Four?" I croak.

"You are gonna be fine Tris. I promise." I shove my head in his chest and close my eyes. "Zeke, start warm-ups and then make Eric and Al run killers till I get back or till the end of practice." I wish I could see all this right now but all I can see is darkness. Four yells help but that's the last thing I hear before everything is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes she was drugged, but she had an allergic reaction to the brownie itself. The drugs made her pass out and shake and all that but her throat started to swell and she wasn't able to get air in. That is why she passed out. Everything else was yes because of the drugs. Sadly thats not my main concern. She is terribly underweight and I fell she may not be eating as much as she should. I will talk to her when she wakes." I think she was the doctor says, but I am awake.

"Four?" I say quietly but loud enough so he can hear me.

"Oh my gosh you're awake. How are you feeling? I'm sorry I should have been there. I could have saved you. This is my fault." No it's not.

"No its not your fault. I shouldn't have been so selfish and just punched him. I just didn't want him telling people I'm anorexic and choose not to eat." Sadly it is me but I don't want people knowing that.

"I know and you would never do that." I hide my face. "You wouldn't right, Tris?" i feel the tears coming.

"I wanna go home." I say covering my tracks.

"I promise as soon as they check you out I will take you home."

"No I wanna go home alone." I don't want him around because I'll ruin him like I do every other person in my life. He nods and leaves.

I get my exams done and Caleb picks me up. I tell him not to say a word and he doesn't. When I get home I shower and go to bed. I'm tired. I don't have to go to school tomorrow and I don't plan on going. I drift to sleep scared of what they would have done if Four wouldn't have shown up.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Will I Hurt You

**I dont want to do this but sadly I'm not getting many reviews and If ****i don't get more I can't continue this story. I love writing this but I want reviews and I'm not getting them. Please review for the next chapter to be posted.**

I feel someone grab me from behind. I try to scream but a rag is covering my mouth. He calls me a slut and unworthy and tells me that I don't deserve anyone that no one could love a slut like me. He puts a hand down my shirt. He touches my boobs and squeezes them. I don't like it. I'm crying. I try to scream again. He tells me they are too small for any guy to ever be attracted to me. He undresses me completely. He starts to rape me. He tells me this is all I'll ever get because I am ugly and no guy is ever going to want a used toy. He's right guy will ever want me. I scream and cry. He hits me and punches my. I am being used as toy and that's all I'll ever be no one will love me once they find out. No one will possible like me. I scream one last time.

"Beatrice! Wake up!" I open my eyes to find Caleb. He is standing over me, with a worried expression. "Are you ok?" I just give him a hug.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"For what?" he says.

"Saving me from my nightmare." I answer now crying.

"Of course, I will always be there for you." I release him from the hug and look at the clock it is 10:20.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I got special permission from the principal to miss today to stay home with you and make sure you are all right. Good thing I was here." I laugh how he says special permission. He is such a nerd.

"Thank you. Now get out so I can shower and feel clean." He lets go and walks away. I shower and stay in there a little longer than I should so that I can let the hot water soak in. When I get out I dry off and put on some simple sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. I walk down stairs and sit on the couch.

"Eat something please." Caleb says from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." It's true I don't really feel like eating. Caleb gives me this look like is that true? I nod at him. I turn the TV on and I see my face plastered on the TV. I turn the volume up.

"The young Tris Prior was supposedly drugged yesterday and was taken to the hospital from her high school, Divergent High. The alleged druggers are being questioned and if found guilty will be suspended and this will be put on their record till the age of 18. Tris Prior will have to give a statement as well as her supposed rescuer Four. Thats all on this story for now, keep watching for more updates on this story." I'm all over the news. I'm an important event in these peoples lives. I just stare at the TV for a while. Caleb comes in at some point and sits next to me. After a while I hear a car pull up. The doorbell rings. Caleb gets up get it. I turn and see my 'supposed rescuer' standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" Caleb yells as he comes near me. I just stand up and go to hug him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hide my face in his chest. I start crying.

"Caleb can you please leave?" I ask him. He just walks away. I pull away and look at him.

"I got worried that you didn't answer my texts. I had to come check on you. I'm sorry about all this it's my fault. I was talking to Zeke and wasn't at the field on time. I wish I could have done more to help you." He says lowering his head a bit.

"I already told you this isn't your fault. There was nothing more you could have done. I just wish they didn't have something to hold against me." I look down this time.

"What could they possibly have against you?" I turn my head away. "Tris? What could they do to you?" I think about it. They could tell everyone I'm anorexic. They could rape me like Alex did. They could hit me and punch me. They could hurt me so bad. "Tris please tell me so I can help you. I don't want you to be scared or unsafe." he pulls my head back so I'm looking at him. I can't help but cry. He wipes my tears. "Please." he says once more.

"I was raped." I say quietly but he hears it.

"What?" He looks at me shocked.

"I was raped at my last school that's why I switched. I try to be perfect but also not show too much. He told me that I'm ugly and no one could ever love me. No one wants a used toy. He hit me and call me a slut. He took everything from me. I can never be loved. That's why I don't eat, and that's why I understand if you don't want to take me out. I understand because I'm not pretty or pure, I'm ugly and used. I understand that you can't like me. How could you? How could anyone?" I drop to the floor no one could ever love me. No one will ever like me. No one will ever want me. I repeat this in my head. I feel Four pick me up. He sets me on the couch and kneels in front of me.

"Now I don't know what idiot told you that but don't believe that. It isn't your fault. He was messed up and guess what if I ever meet him I'm going to kick his sorry ass. I want you to feel safe. I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you again. I still wanna take you out Friday and if you don't wanna go I understand but I am want to take you if you want to go. I'm not going to make you do anything. You can have full power over this relationship. I never want you to feel like you are being forced into anything. Tris I want to learn to love you and I want you to trust me and feel like you can tell me anything. I want you to see what I see. I want you to see the beautiful, strong, young woman sitting here in front of me. I understand that that takes time but I will help you see that no matter how long that takes. I want you to see the amazing gorgeous Tris Prior sitting in front of me." He smiles at me and wipes my last tears from my face. I want to give him a chance, but I'm scared.

"I want to but I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you." I see the promise in his eyes. I nod and give him a hug that I never want to let go from. I feel safe in his arms at this very moment. I feel like I could live forever in this moment in time. I don't want to let go but I do.

"Friday at six?" He smiles.

"Friday at six." I smile right back and for the rest of the we sit and watch adventure comedies in my living room.

**Please review! I really want you guys to like this story so review and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5:She's Back

**Thank you to those that reviewed. I love writing and I knew that I wasn't going to stop. I was very happy that I got some constructive criticism even though it was slightly rude but I thank you very much for pointing out that it isn't realistic. Well think about it this way. Christina is super peppy and well Christina so yes she would invite her over. Also I tried to stay away from kissing and all that till later. I purposely made them hug and Four say 'I want you to trust me' not I love you for a reason. People are drawn to each other and do have instant connections, so yes it is realistic in my view. I did like that you told me though. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.**

Four picks up for school today.

"Even in sweatpants and tshirt you're cute." I blush and turn away. "Also when you blush, it's super adorable." I don't say anything. When we get to school I get out and walk to my locker. I grab my stuff for first hour. I am scared walking in.

"You, Tris Prior, got my boyfriend expelled and now my parents wont let me date him. You bitch I will make your life a living hell from now on." Lauren storms off to her desk and I shrink into mine. Zeke sits down next to me and knows somethings wrong.

"Lauren was dating Eric wasn't she?" I ask him.

"Ya why, what did she say?"

"She said she'd make my life a living hell because he got suspended and they can't date anymore." I say fighting tears.

"Don't worry Four, Will, Uriah and I will protect you. She can't touch you." I nod. "Now tell me about you day with Four yesterday." I laugh and tell him we just watched movies all day. We talk till class starts. We have to do a project on a book we read. I choose Chains by Laurie Halse Anderson. It is my favorite book.

"You are a nerd doing a historical fiction book." I look at his book. Million Dollar Throw by Mike Lupica.

"That books for 6th graders. So I don't think you should judge." We just laugh and go to our next class.

Football practice after school is normal. We do warm ups and then Four makes us run killers. Most of the guys complain but I like running. I feel free and open. Whenever we would go on long runs at my old school I was always the leader because I never got tired. Apparently my endurance is so high that I could run a marathon and barely break a sweat. Thats a lie because when I run the mile I sweat through my shirt. I have always finished first in my miles at school. Even when we ran with the boys. My miles were always with in five seconds each direction of five minutes flat. I finish the killers first so I stretch. Of course the guys stare at my ass but who cares. They can look as long as they don't touch or comment. Four is done second and then it wides down till the last guy finishes. We huddle up around Four.

"Our first game is this Friday and we play Jefferson. I have a feeling this is gonna be a close game, but we have our secret weapon, Tris, to help us. Even though we did loose Eric and Al for five weeks we will manage. Now most you probably already know what happened and why they got suspended but I will give you the dumbed down version. They threatened another player and also drugged them." I am NOT going to stand for that behavior. We are a team! We are family! Look around at your teammates they are your brothers and sister so you will have their back and will not go behind their back. If I hear or see you doing anything that would do them harm or some how get them in trouble you will be suspended from games, depending on the seriousness, and you will run killers. Do I make myself clear?" Did he just turn into a drill sergeant.

"Yes." We all respond.

"Good now here's the line-up for Friday's game.

I'm quarterback

Uriah safety

Zeke Halfback

Peter center

Tris left guard

Drew right guard

Will left tackle

Robert right tackle

Gabe middle linebacker." He continues but I don't listen. "Those are where you will be playing Friday. IF you aren't playing and you wanna know why it's either you are a freshman, you suck or I don't like you. If you aren't a freshman then you probably suck and I suggest you get better at you position." I chuckle. I guess I'm amazing. "Get in you postions for Friday." we all grab pads and assume position.

"46, Red, Black, down, set, hut, hut!" I attack Will first and he's down and I cut to the middle where I block out the safety from coming up the middle to Four. I block him and he's down. Four ends up getting through the middle and getting a touchdown.

"Jesus girl, you are strong and fast." Uriah says.

"I know." I flash a smile at him. We do a bunch of stupid drills till the end of practice. Four tells everyone to go into the locker room for tomorrows game plan. I start walking there until I realize I can't go in.

"Four!" I call to him but he's inside the locker rooms already. I sit outside and try to listen I can barely here.

"Wheres Tris?" I hear Four yell. Mumbles come from inside. The door slams open.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he yell to me.

"I'm a girl I can't go into the BOY'S locker room." I say with emphasis on the boys.

"Shit, right ok well um I'll just leave the door open so you can hear and we'll figure something else out later." He walks in and leaves the door open. I hear him give the game plan but I can't see it.

"Ok go shower and change." He says once he's done. I get up and go across the hall to the girls. I shower in peace since everyone else is gone. Once I'm dressed I head out. Four is waiting for me outside the girls locker room.

"Wow you take forever to get ready." He says and I laugh.

"I may play football but I'm still a girl. Also dates off for tomorrow because of the game."

"Not necessarily…" he says with smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well Zeke and Uriah always through a party after the games. You could go with me?" He asks uncertain.

"I'm not sure I don't like big crowds and if theres gonna be drinking," I say wrapping my brain around the idea, "I just don't like that stuff." he sighs.

"Well I could take you to dinner after instead I know this great place you'll love it." He smiles.

"Sounds great but I have to shower and change after the game so pick me up at my house 30 minutes after the game."

"Ok sounds good. Need a ride?" I nod and we walk to his car.

"I think this is gonna be a great game tomorrow. Jefferson sucks." I laugh he just keeps talking. I'm only half listening but I am more focused on what's happening outside. I see a random car in my driveway and the door is open slightly. Caleb always shuts the door tight. I'm scared to go in but I know I can do it. I walk inside and drop my bag.

"Daddy?"

**I'm so happy I got reviews for this chapter. It took longer because my robotics team has competition coming up and I've been working on programming.. Sorry happy you like it.**


End file.
